


theres just no way without you (low key)

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, london knights au I made Luke captain because he deserves it, mitch is in their 4 like....3 seconds, mrs.ohl draft? Idk her.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: london knights au everyone wants but with a ship nobody asked for





	theres just no way without you (low key)

**Author's Note:**

> if you found this by googling yourself or anyone you know close the tab

There’s a team meeting a little bit after practice starts.

Everyone knows what it’s gonna be, captains and alternates announced.

Luke’s bouncing his leg when Matt sets his hand down on it.

“Hey look,” he says, “no matter what happens, I’m still gonna be proud of you and still gonna love you.”

Luke gives him the best smile he can.

It’s kinda obvious that it’s between him and Mitch for captains, and like, Mitch is a nice guy don’t get him wrong, but he needs to prove that he belongs on this team.

Luke nearly didn’t make it, he was nearly all ready to go to Wisconsin when the sudden thought about playing without Matt.

He somehow gets to the Knight’s tryouts the next day.

He barely makes the roster, the barely because he showed up the day of.

When Matt sees his and Luke’s name on the roster he shoots him this blinding smile and Luke tries to replicate it onto his face.

Later that night, they’re both in Matt’s billet parent’s house, both of them are out for the night and Matt brought out his celebratory gram of weed.

So they’re both high, and Luke blurts out “I only came here because of you.”

Then there’s a pause, and Matt leans over and kisses him.

It’s a good fucking kiss too, not just a peck on the lips but a full blown kiss that lasted for at least a minute.

Matt lets up and asks “Was that good?”

Luke nods his head.

They’ve been dating for a month now.

The coach comes up and gives a spiel about how everyone can work towards being a captain and how this is one of the hardest decisions he has to make all year and, yada, yada, yada.

“The captain of this years London Knights is,”

Matt squeezes his hand.

“Luke Kunin.”

“Fuck,” Luke says.

Mitch shoots him a smile, and god Luke feels guilty because he doesn’t know if he could do that if Mitch was captain.

The coach gives him something.

It’s his jersey but with a C stitched into it.

He goes to sit back down, and Matt whispers into his ear “Captain Luke has a nice ring to it.”

Luke blushes.

**Author's Note:**

> this was so much fucking fun to write even tho I know no one gives a shit and the time line is wonky this was so much fun!!! im sorry
> 
> idk what song this was taken from?? i mightve misheard the lyrics in all honesty?? oh well
> 
> follow we on tumblr @hockeyedition
> 
> un-edited and written on my phone


End file.
